Not dead, not yet
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Oneshot. While he's in hell, he'll watch and wait for his time to raise again


_Oneshot, set at the end of Revenge is sweet. Kai's random thoughts, in hell and how he hates life. Also, how Kai can see the outside world and how he knows about a certain young gothic girl who shares his last name. (See doesn't stay covered)

* * *

_

**NOT DEAD, NOT YET**

_'For what you did to me,  
and what I'll do to you!  
__You'll get what everyone else gets,  
You'll get a lifetime!'  
_**My chemical romance: It's a fashion statement, it's a death wish**

They deserved what they got. All five of them.

Mariah's fault. She shouldn't have blew me off. She shouldn't have told her friends. She shouldn't have been a stuck up snob.

I shouldn't have been drunk.

The amount of times that played in my head, only made me battered the wall infront of me. Even the demons of hell are scared of me.

With good reason.

If it hadn't been for that Blue haired british scum mucking up my plans, I would have been home free.

Not stuck here, to live in endless pain and torment.

Hey, vomiting spiders and snakes almost everyday, just because you like to chat back to bigger demons, isn't all fun and games.

How did I get here?

Well, let us begin when My two **ex**-best friends and me met Jemma. That british bitch wormed her way into our lives, and it wasn't long before that was all faith could talk about. It was also Jemma's fault that my plans were stopped and I was sent to Twin peaks.

If that wasn't enough, she brought my plans of revenge to a sharp and sudden stop. How was I to know, Jemma loved the film _sleepy hollow_? And how was I to know, that the headless horseman would suddenly take a big interest in her?

That reminds me, I still have to find him.

There is only one thing I hate about myself. The fact that I fell in love with her. Jemma was smart, tough, hard as nails.

Perfect.

Then my bubble burst when I found out she was still in love with someone.

Mikey.

An emo boy who still had a hold of her heart. That bastard was the sole reason Jemma remained single. The sole reason why she didn't return any of my kisses, when I was drunk or not. That prick that stopped me from having Jemma.

In a way, I guess it worked out. If she was my girlfriend, Jemma would have found out who the Russian Ripper really was. I needed to kill all five girls. The reason why, was to stay a secret forever.

There is an upside to hell.

Due to my good behavior one week (Which seems to last like a month by the way), I was allowed unlimited access to a mirror, which lets you see the outside world. I am the only human to be granted this. I've watched the world change, while I remain that of a teenager.

A teenager with revenge on the brain.

Anyway, I saw Jemma get married and how everyone, including my two **ex**-best friends carried on with life as if I never was born. My grandfather died of a heartattack and Boris was owner of Biovolt. It seemed that everyone had forgotten me.

Even Michael and his friends. I loved it when they pinned the blame on Jemma. My hate for her slowly crushed the love I had, until I detested everything about her.

I thought me and Tala would be best friends for ever. The only one to understand my cold and icey nature. But no, Jemma had to fuck that up too. Jemma fucked my whole life up! She doesn't have the right to class Tala as one of her best friends.

Once when I was at the mirror, I saw Faith and Tala's daughter. She was talking to Johnny's daughter and a completely new girl. I could tell she was related to Jemma. It was her hair. Totally gave it away. All of a suddenly, I felt hate creep into my mind.

I'd never even meet the girl, and I hate her already. Maybe, because she was Jemma's daughter.

That has to be the reason.

Then I noticed another girl. Her hair was slate blue, simillar to my own colour, but her eyes were chocolate brown. I usually wouldn't have taken noticed, until she uttered her name.

Mavra Hiwatari.

Her first name means dark. Suits her, I think. Then her last name hit me. She was related to me somehow. I know I don't have a sister. I was an only child. I could only smirk. She was the only person I didn't hate. She remined me of myself.

Dark, misunderstood, tough, Smart, cold.

Now, I've found away to get my just revenge. To finally silence the voices in my head, urging me to do something about that british cow and her family.

Oh yes, she will pay.

Aswell as everyone else.


End file.
